


Locked

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Grinding, Hwa is done with them, Joong and Woo are idiots, M/M, vampire Hongjoong, vampire Seonghwa, warlock Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: The start of Hongjoong’s crush on Wooyoung can be easily pinpointed to a year ago when he got hurt and almost died.





	Locked

The start of Hongjoong’s crush on Wooyoung can be easily pinpointed to a year ago when he got hurt and almost died. Hongjoong stumbled on a rogue vampire draining a woman and in the fight that followed he nearly got killed. Thankfully Wooyoung was passing by and wasted no time in helping Hongjoong. Wooyoung gave him blood and used various healing spells to heal his wounds, even went as far as to bring Hongjoong to his shop and shove nasty tasting potions down his throat although the vampire insisted he was fine. And after that, Wooyoung was everywhere and somehow Hongjoong developed a big, fat crush on the warlock.

After helping him, Wooyoung found a way to worm his way into Hongjoong’s life. The young warlock would often invite himself into Hongjoong’s home or find excuses to visit him at the studio and some days, when Wooyoung clearly felt particularly brave, lie to get Hongjoong to come to his shop. But Hongjoong didn’t mind it, not when it ended up with him getting delicious food or cheerful company. And over time, their groups of friends merged and weekly outings were added to the many times Hongjoong got to see Wooyoung. It was equal parts a dream and a nightmare.

Wooyoung was friendly, clingy and affectionate with all of them so it was hard for Hongjoong to know if an action meant anything special or was just something usual for the warlock. All his friend teased him for his crush and called him out every chance they got, but usually Hongjoong ignored them, even when they pushed him to tell Wooyoung how he felt because the warlock liked him back. They were teasing little brats and he wasn’t going to fall for their pranks. Hongjoong was ready to keep his feelings bottled up for the rest of his long life and pin in silence for Wooyoung.

*

The club is more crowded than usual, but Hongjoong doesn’t mind it. He closes his eyes and lets his body move to the rhythm of the music, relishing in the feeling of people pressing up against him. Usually, he wouldn’t be this relaxed on the dance floor, but the spiced blood Seonghwa got them is sure helping Hongjoong forget all his inhibitions and reservations about being touched. Hongjoong hadn’t felt this relaxed in months and decides to take advantage of every second, enjoy the feeling to the fullest.

Arms wrap around his waist, someone leans heavily on him and Hongjoong snaps his eyes open when he catches the faint smell of Wooyoung’s blood. Said warlock is smiling widely at him, wide eyes unfocused and clearly under the influence of alcohol or some sort of spiced potion. Hongjoong’s arms wrap around Wooyoung, drawing him closer as he looks around for any of their friends. But the dance floor is too crowded and he can’t spot any of them, not even the tallest ones.

“Pay attention to me,” Wooyoung whines.

Hongjoong turns his attention back to Wooyoung and, five seconds later, he realizes that the warlock had used magic when he spoke to enchant him. Hongjoong should feel offended that the warlock used magic to compel him to do something that he would have done regardless, but instead he feels turned on, wondering what else Wooyoung could use his magic for. Hongjoong leans closer and his eyes focus on Wooyoung’s throat, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by the warlock. Wooyoung starts grinding against him, arching his back and baring his throat, prompting Hongjoong to move.

Despite his senses being muddled by the spiced blood and the various strong smells in the club, Hongjoong can smell Wooyoung’s blood as if a pool of it is right under his nose. He presses himself against the warlock and licks his neck as they messily grinds against each other. Wooyoung’s hands grip Hongjoong’s hair harshly as he moans and it tales all the vampire’s self-control not to sink his fangs into his throat. Hongoong had wanted to drink Wooyoung’s blood again ever since he first got a taste of it. Warlock blood is much better than human or any other blood, but Hongjoong hadn’t asked Wooyoung for blood again after their first meeting because he didn’t want to be subjected to the embarrassment brought by the teasing that would follow the request.

But now, with both of them high on spices and with inhibitions gone for the night, it seemed that Wooyoung wanted to be bit just as much as Hongjoong wanted to bite. Hongjoong isn’t sure who kisses who first or how they make their way off the dance floor and end up in a stall in the dirty bathroom, but he doesn’t complain. Wooyoung responds eagerly to Hongjoong’s kisses and touches, whining and moaning a little too loudly. Hongjoong sinks his fangs into the soft skin of Wooyoung’s throat and moans when the warlock’s blood touches his tongue, but he is careful not to take too much blood.

Hongjoong’s hand ends up in Wooyoung’s jeans, stroking him until the warlock is a trembling, moaning mess and, when he pulls his fangs out from his throat, the warlock comes with a strangled moan. They both sober up rather quickly at that and spend a few minutes just staring at each other in shock. Hongjoong doesn’t know who moves first, but they don’t speak as they scramble to get out of the stall and dash in opposite directions once they are out of the bathroom.

*

Hongjoong is mortified by what he did and spends the next week locked in his house, avoiding everyone and wallowing in self-pity. It isn’t until Seonghwa is dragging him somewhere that he realizes he hadn’t had much blood since the incident at the club. Hongjoong is hungry and still feels embarrassed, but makes an effort to act normal. He doesn’t question it when Seonghwa leads him into one of those shady hotels or when he opens the door to a room. Hongjoong has no reason to question his friend of so many years, not when they trust each other with their lives. But when he sees Wooyoung sitting on the bed he reconsiders ever trusting Seonghwa again.

Before Hongjoong can ask what is happening, the door closes behind him and he hears the lock click in place. Wooyoung’s eyes widen as he jumps off the bed and strides to the door, but as soon as his hand touches the door knob sparks fly and the warlock hisses in pain. Hongjoong stares at the door in disbelief.

“You two are not getting out of there until morning, so you have enough time to talk it out,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong feels like the world is spinning or it might actually be spinning with how hungry he feels. Seonghwa must not have noticed that he hadn’t had blood in a while or he wouldn’t have locked him in the same room as Wooyoung for the night. Seonghwa is probably the only person who knows about what happened in the club because everyone confides in him, and him alone since he is the only one able to keep a secret. He surely knows how Hongjoong feels and he probably knows how Wooyoung feels too. Somehow, locking them in a shady hotel room for the night seems like a Seonghwa thing to do.

“Hwa, let us out,” Hongjoong says.

“You have the whole night to sort out your feelings, thank me in the morning,” Seonghwa says.

“Hwa, I can’t stay here. I’m hungry.”

A second of silence when Hongjoong thinks he won is all he gets before Seonghwa speaks. “I’m sure Wooyoung won’t mind feeding you.”

“This is immature, Hwa-hyung! Let us out!” Wooyoung whines.

“There are condoms and lube in the nightstand. Have fun and don’t break the bed!”

And with that he leaves, footsteps echoing down the hallway. Hongjoong takes a deep breath and chokes when all he can smell is Wooyoung’s blood. The warlock looks at him concerned and takes a step closer, hands reaching out towards Hongjoong, prompting the vampire to take several steps back and put some distance between them.

“I’m really hungry, I don’t want to hurt you,” Hongjoong says.

“You won’t hurt me,” Wooyoung whispers.

Hongjoong wants to argue, but he knows that Wooyoung is right, he would never hurt the warlock. Hongjoong is just afraid of rejection and unable to express his feeling properly, but Wooyoung seems to be ok with that because he steps closer, soft smile on his face. Hongjoong decides not to run anymore, a week of wallowing in self-pity was enough. He decides to be brave, spill out how he feels and hope for the best.

“I like you,” he blurts and Wooyoung looks at him with wide eyes.

“You … like me?”

“I have this big, fat crush on you since you saved me a year ago,” Hongjoong says.

“And I have a crush on you since I first felt your fangs pierce my skin,” Wooyoung says.

“That sounds kinky,” Hongjoong mumbles.

Wooyoung starts laughing and Hongjoong can’t help but join him. They laugh for a while before Wooyoung steps into Hongjoong’s personal space, reminding the vampire just how hungry he is. Hongjoong can’t believe that he and Wooyoung had been pinning over each other for a whole year and both of them had been too dense to realize they had feelings for each other. And all it took for them to finally admit their feelings were spiced drinks and Seonghwa locking them in a hotel room.

Wooyoung presses himself against Hongjoong. “Use me as you please,” he whispers.

And Hongjoong doesn’t even need the magic lacing with Wooyoung’s voice to push the warlock towards the bed. Wooyoung goes willingly and falls back on the bed easily, looking up at Hongjoong with hooded eyes. Hongjoong takes off his jacket and shirt, and then undoes his belt slowly. Wooyoung watches his every move hungrily.

“Are you going to tie me up?” he asks when Hongjoong throws the belt on the bed next to him.

“I might, but I’m sure you will behave,” Hongjoong says.

Wooyoung exhales shakily and starts taking off his clothes. Hongjoong doesn’t offer to help, just watches as Wooyoung slowly peels off all his garments. Once the warlock is fully naked and laid back on the bed, Hongjoong grabs his knee and pulls him closer. Hongjoong leans down and bites Wooyoung’s thigh, sinking his fangs in the smooth skin, making Wooyoung moan loudly. He takes his time drinking the warlock’s blood and relishes in the way Wooyoung arches off the bed after a hard suck and the way he whines Hongjoong’s name. Wooyoung is impatient, Hongjoong knows that, so he is not surprised when the warlock just wraps a hand around himself and pumps it up and down.

“I’m going to use the belt to tie your hands if you keep that up,” Hongjoong says against his skin.

“Just hurry up and fuck me then,” Wooyoung demands, his hand not stopping.

Hongjoong releases his leg with an eye roll and goes to retrieve the lube and condom from the nightstand. Wooyoung doesn’t stop stroking himself and he keeps doing that even as Hongjoong takes off the rest of his clothes and pours lube on his fingers. Hongjoong could ask him to stop stroking himself, but Wooyoung is a brat and he will do whatever he wants, so the vampire lets him do as he pleases. Hongjoong slips one finger in and Wooyoung’s back arches as he moans. Hongjoong matches the rhythm of his fingers with Wooyoung’s strokes and slowly adds a second and third finger. Wooyoung comes with a high-pitched whine and Hongjoong doesn’t stop fucking his fingers into him until the warlock has tears in his eyes and is begging him to stop.

“Joong, please fuck me,” Wooyoung whines.

Hongjoong leans down and runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair gently. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, please!”

Hongjoong rolls the condom over himself and pours a generous amount of lube then he turns Wooyoung over on his belly. The warlock moans and raises his ass in the air, making Hongjoong chuckle. He slides in slowly but sets a quick pace, with quick and sharp thrusts, making Wooyoung moan. Hongjoong wants to come quickly as not to overwhelm Wooyoung, but it seems the warlock likes feeling oversensitive because soon he is a trembling mess and he comes again. Wooyoung reaches back to grab Hongjoong’s hip, magic humming against his heated skin, and that finally sends the vampire over the edge. It takes a while for the two of them to come down from their high.

“I can’t believe I missed a year of that,” Wooyoung sighs.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hongjoong whispers against his shoulder.

“Then let’s nap and fuck again after,” Wooyoung says, making Hongjoong chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395), I promise I don't bite ;)


End file.
